


Draped in Shadows

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dialogue Heavy, Explanations, Gen, Miscommunication, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Techno wants to set the story straight. Tommy doesn't quite understand at first.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Identical Grins [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Draped in Shadows

“C’mere, Tommy,” Techno says.

He freezes. Tommy hadn’t seen Techno hiding in Pogtopia’s shadows. He sits against the wall, draped in shadows. Tommy has no choice but to sit next to Techno on the cool stone. 

“Wilbur told me some funny things,” Techno continues and Tommy rolls his eyes.

“And? What do I have to do with it?”

Techno props his head on his hands. “Think back on what you’ve said to Wilbur lately.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, big man, but we haven’t really been talking much recently,” Tommy says and leans back.

He shivers under Techno’s cold glare. “ _T_ _hink._ ”

Tommy looks down and nervously cracks his knuckles. “I _might_ have accused him of constantly abandoning people.” He looks at Techno’s disappointment and jumps to defend himself. “I’m right though. He always disappears, even before I met him.”

Techno looks at him with tired eyes. “Have you ever heard of the sky gods?”  
  


Tommy scoffs. “You mean those bullshit stories people tell to get kids to behave? What do they have to do with this?”

“Tommy, they’re real.”

He scoffs. “And?”

“Connect the dots,” Techno answers. He stands and walks away, clearly fed up with him.

  
Tommy remains there in shock. _What does Techno- oh. Oh fuck._ Countless stories flash though his head and none of them are good. If that’s what Wilbur went through, damn. He should apologize, shouldn’t he. Tommy stares at his hands and flexes his fingers. What do you say to a person when you’ve accidentally insulted their trauma?

**Author's Note:**

> Got some more work done for school, hooray. Still have a lot of gym to forge and some choir and history and spanish though. Love my chronic illness /s
> 
> What I listened to: Lots of Louie Zong's music.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
